


Amras's Care Routine

by narijeminie



Series: Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Tolkien Crack Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Amras likes to live healthy by hunting as his form of exercise and eating healthy; he also makes sure to keep his physical appearance handsome; he wants to make sure his family also lives healthily. He enjoys this time with his family.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Amras's Care Routine

**Author's Note:**

> In my last story, I said it is my last entry, it is a lie. hahaha! This is my last entry;

Ever since the Ambarussa were taught how to hunt, Amras enjoyed collecting different plants at home. When he was not hunting, he would be found in the kitchen, experimenting on some things he put in jars. One day, when they went home from the hunt; they removed their shoes and when Amras saw their feet, he sighed; they took a bath; afterwards, they ate together except for Amras.

“Telvo, are you not hungry?” Feanor asked.

“I am just finishing something, atto,” Amras said, bringing out a jar.

He joined them for dinner, then asked Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Curufin, and Amrod to sit down.

“Atto, Amme, Moryo, may you help me bring those basins here?” Amras asked.

“Of course,” Nerdanel said; she and Feanor looked at each other, curious as to what Amras was thinking.

They carried the basins over and Amras carried a large jug of warm water;

“Remove your shoes and place your feet inside the basin when I tell you.” Amras said.

The brothers and their parents looked at each other as Amras left for the kitchen. Amrod was the first to remove his shoes;

“This is Telvo’s first time telling us to do something for him, let us do it for him,” Amrod said.

“All right,” Maedhros said.

The brothers removed their shoes and waited;

“You can sit down, you know,” Amras said from the kitchen.

They sat down and kept their feet off the basins.

“I want to try it too,” Feanor said.

Feanor, Nerdanel and Caranthir got three basins; they sat down, removing their shoes and waited for Amras. Amras came back, carrying a jar of honey and a large jar of milk; he smiled when he saw his parents and Caranthir join in.

He poured a mixture of honey and milk to the basin he filled with warm water. Before he could sit down, he handed each of them a pumice stone.

“Where did you get this?” Maedhros asked.

“From amme’s workshop,” Amras said.

“What do we do with this?” Feanor asked.

“I will explain later; you can dip your feet in and just relax.” Amras said.

They looked at each other and shrugged; they put their feet in the basin and relaxed as they watched Amras who put towels beside them. He prepared a basin of warm water, honey and milk for him and he relaxed. After a while, Amras took the pumice stone. He crossed his leg and raised his foot;

“Now, scrub the soles of your feet and do not forget to scrub the spaces between your toes,” Amras said.

They did as they were told, watching Amras. After a while, Amras got mad at Celegorm.

“Not too rough, Tyelko, you might injure yourself!” Amras exclaimed.

“Stupid,” Caranthir said.

Celegorm made a face at Caranthir as he scrubbed gently. They scrubbed their other foot gently, wiping the dead skin off their feet.

“My feet smell good,” Amrod said.

“This is wonderful, Telvo.” Feanor said.

“Thank you atar, but before you put on your shoes, I made this to soothe your skin,” Amras said, showing a bottle that was clear in color.

He poured some in his hand then rubbed his feet; they copied him and they smelled their feet.

“It smells good, Telvo. What is in it?” Maglor asked.

“I just mixed some plant oils here and there. I am glad you like it,” Amras said, smiling happily.

Amras was at home when he saw his mom in her workshop;

“Amme? Is it all right if I try something with you?” Amras asked.

“Of course, what is it?” Nerdanel asked.

“I made this; I hope it helps,” Amras said, holding a small pot.

“All right, I would like to try,” Nerdanel said.

Amras beamed; they headed to the kitchen where Amras prepared a basin of warm water and a towel. He took Nerdanel’s hands and scooped the mixture in the small pot and placed them in Nerdanel’s hands. He started massaging Nerdanel’s hands; while he was massaging her hands, he was asking her if it hurt and if she does not feel any itchiness.

“It is all right; I like it; it smells good,” Nerdanel said, smiling at Amras who smiled back.

Nerdanel smiled as she looked at Amras; after a while, Amras soaked her hands in the basin then dried them. He scanned her hands as she touched her hands.

“They are smooth; what is in that pot?” Nerdanel asked.

“Some ground oats and honey, amme,” Amras said.

“Can you make some more for me?” Nerdanel asked.

“I will amme; I will massage your hands for you,” Amras said.

“Thank you, yonya; I enjoyed our small session.” Nerdanel said, kissing Amras’s cheek.

“Atto? What happened to your hair?” Amras asked, as he was combing Feanor’s hair for Maedhros’s begetting day.

“What is it?” Feanor asked.

“It is very brittle and the ends of your hair is split up,” Amras said, showing Feanor’s hair to him.

Feanor looked and frowned;

“Do not worry, atto. I will help you with this,” Amras said.

“Thank you, yonya,” Feanor said, smiling at Amras.

The next day, Amras knocked on the door to Feanor and Nerdanel’s room.

“Atto?” Amras asked.

“Come in,” Feanor asked.

Amras entered and saw Feanor getting ready to head to the forge.

“Atto, before you go, I think I have something to help you with your hair,” Amras said.

Feanor looked at Amras; he was holding a bowl in his hand;

“Do not worry, atar, I tried it and you can feel my hair,” Amras said.

Feanor approached Amras and touched his hair; it was really smooth and it bounced.

“All right, Telvo. Let us try it; what you made for your mother and what you made for us last time worked wonderfully,” Feanor said.

Amras smiled at Feanor; Amras placed a low chair at the foot of Feanor and Nerdanel’s bed. He placed a large basin on the low chair and Amras asked Feanor to lie down with his head placed near the large basin.

“Wait, atto, let me just put this towel so that nothing will get on the bed,” Amras said.

Amras placed the towel; after a while, Feanor felt Amras run his hands through his hair, from the ends, he moved up to his scalp where he massaged Feanor’s scalp. Feanor relaxed when Amras massaged his scalp and hair that he did not notice he fell asleep. He woke up when he felt water run down his hair. Amras dried his hair and he smiled at Feanor.

“I am done, atto,” Amras said.

“I did not notice I fell asleep,”

Amras smiled;

“I can do this again soon for you,” Amras said.

“I would like that,” Feanor said, kissing Amras’s cheek and embracing him.

One day, Amras headed out to the kitchen to get food in the cooling box. He got a jar of milk and fruits and ate them with a spoon; he turned and saw Maedhros who looked at him with a shocked expression.

“What?” Amras asked.

“What is that on your face?” Maedhros asked.

“Oh, I made it to nourish my face; my skin felt dry, so I put it on. I also have these; I will put them on my eyes to reduce puffiness,” Amras said, grabbing something from the cooling box.

“Can I try some of that? I feel like my skin is dry too,” Maedhros said.

Amras nodded;

“Sorry, my skin is tight due to the mask,”

“Telvo, hurry up…oh,” Amrod paused, seeing Maedhros. He was also wearing the mask that was on Amras’s face.

“Pityo, grab my jar and come here, Nelyo wants one too,” Amras said.

Pityo ran up as Amras pulled Maedhros to sit down and lean his head back.

“Close your eyes, toron,” Amras said.

Maedhros did as he was told. He closed his eyes and felt the cool fruit slices placed on his eyes. He then felt his hair put aside and something cool and sticky was placed on his whole face.

“Done, do not move though, because the fruit slices might fall off,” Amras said.

“All right,” Maedhros said.

Amrod sat down beside Maedhros as Amras sat down beside him. They placed the fruit slices on their eyes and listened to Maglor who was singing. The three did not notice that they fell asleep.

Maglor came down and saw Caranthir, standing at the foot of the stairs, eating the fruit and milk mixture Maedhros made for them. He was looking at something curiously.

“Why are you standing there, toron?” Maglor asked.

Caranthir pointed ahead and Maglor looked; he tilted his head to the side as he saw his three brothers sitting beside each other with fruit slices on their eyes and a clear mask.

“What are they doing?” Caranthir asked.

“I do not know; it seems they are asleep,” Maglor said.

He approached his brothers as Caranthir followed;

“Nelyo? Pityo? Telvo? Are you all right?” Maglor asked.

Maedhros hummed and removed the fruit slices on his eyes; he blinked, and his eyes cleared;

“Is it time to remove them?” Maedhros asked, unable to talk properly.

“Not yet,” Amras said.

“What is that on your face?” Maglor asked.

“It is a mask Telvo made to nourish our skin,” Maedhros said.

“Oh! I want to try!” Maglor exclaimed.

Amras removed the fruit slices off his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

“Good thing I made enough for all of us,” Amras said.

Curufin and Feanor headed home from the forge while Nerdanel went to the living room and they paused, seeing the five brothers with fruit slices on their eyes and a clear substance on their faces.

“Should we be worried?” Nerdanel asked.

“What are you doing?” Feanor asked.

“Atto, Telvo made a mask that can nourish our faces. It will help avoid dry skin,” Maedhros said.

“I would like to try,” Nerdanel said, sitting down.

“Me too,” Feanor said, sitting down beside Nerdanel. 

Curufin sighed and joined them;

Celegorm entered their home after hunting with Irisse; he was with Huan and noticed that everything was silent at home, which was unusual.

“Kano? Nelyo? Is anyone home?” Celegorm looked in the living room and saw his entire family there.

“What is happening?” Celegorm asked.

“Join us, Tyelko; you need it the most,” Feanor said.

Celegorm frowned; he looked at Huan who looked back at him. Celegorm sighed and looked at the available chair beside Curufin. He sat down and heard Amras stand and go to the kitchen then applied something on his face.

“Yuck! What are you putting on my face?!” Celegorm asked angrily, wiping off the sticky substance.

“It is the mask, Tyelko; just let me put It on your face,” Amras said.

Celegorm frowned then nodded;

“All right,” Celegorm said.

Amras smiled and put the mask on Celegorm’s face. The family sat down together, relaxing with face masks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Amras's foot soak is made of milk and honey mixture while the oils he rubs after are coconut oil and tea tree oil. (Let us pretend that Valinor offers these things).  
> The hand scrub Amras uses is a mix of oatmeal and honey.  
> The hair mask Amras uses is coconut oil  
> The face mask Amras uses is a mix of aloe vera and honey. (Yes, Amras loves honey). He also uses cucumber slices around the eyes that he put in the cooling box so that they are cool.


End file.
